Padang Rumput Keemasan
by Chiasa Koyuki
Summary: Berhampar emas di tengah padang indah, aku kembali bertemu mereka. Melanjutkan perjalanan setelah menahan kesdihan hati, kini aku kembali pada mereka di dunia yang lebih menyenangkan. Dan padang rumput keemasan ini adalah pijakan awalku untuk pergi ke 'sana'./Warning: Canon/


Aku takut misi ini gagal, aku sangat takut. Padahal tinggal satu langkah lagi kami dapat meraih kemenangan demi keselamatan dunia, tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?

Aku berlari, menjadikan diri sebagai tameng untuk melindungi diriku di masa ini dari serangan Rogue yang juga datang dari masaku. Begitu serangan bayang itu mengena, rasanya sangat sakit.

Walaupun begitu, hal ini tiada bandingannya dengan rasa sakit ketika kehilangan _dia_ pada waktu itu.

Semuanya terkejut akan kenekatanku, semuanya menangis saat melihatku akan pergi.

Melihat air mata mereka rasanya menyakitkan, namun jika saja aku tidak melakukan hal ini. Maka akan ada lebih banyak air mata dan darah yang tumpah sia-sia atas kehancuran Fiore.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan dengan mereka, juga melihat hal yang sangat kuinginkan kembali, yaitu-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Guild _mark_ Fairy Tail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak memilikinya lagi, karena itu melihatnya masih berada di tangan diriku masa ini... aku sangat bersyukur dan berharap tanda itu akan ada selamanya pada ia.

Di situasi yang benar-benar di ujung tanduk, aku berharap pada mereka untuk melanjutkan misiku. Tugasku hanya sampai di sini, selanjutnya aku sangat berharap dan sangat yakin bahwa mereka akan melindungi masa depan Fiore, masa depan semua orang.

Kusampaikan kalimat kecil ini, yang pasti akan di dengar _nya_ -

"Lindungilah masa depan..."

-Natsu...

 **...**

A Fanfiction Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail © **Hiro Mashima-** _ **sensei**_

Terima kasih pada **Tuhan Yang Maha Esa** , karena **Dia-lah** , Koyuki bisa buat fanfic

 _And_

 _Thanks to_ **Kikoy-** _ **senpai**_ **(Kikoylogia)** _because already make an account for me_

 **...**

Saat aku terbangun, cahaya keemasan memenuhi pandangan. Aku bangkit duduk menatap sekeliling dengan bingung seraya bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, di mana aku berada? Masih dalam keadaan bingung tersebut, tak sengaja kedua mata ini melihat lambang ekor peri di punggung tangan kanan. Betapa aku merindukannya sejak kehilangan tanda ini, syukurlah tanda ini sudah kembali.

Aku berdiri, melihat di sekelilingku hanya ada padang rumput membentang. Bukan padang rumput hijau yang seperti biasa kulihat bersamanya, kali ini berbeda. Warnanya terang, menyilaukan, dan indah. Tapi kenapa aku hanya seorang diri?

"Hei, Lucy!"

Sampai seruan seseorang membuatku refleks menoleh ke samping, memastikan apa telingaku tidak salah mendengar.

"Kemarilah!"

Aku mematung, membeku bagai es, menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah muncul di hati ini saat melihatnya, karena teringat kembali akan masa lalu di mana aku tak bisa mencegahnya pergi. Harusnya kami sudah berbeda alam sekarang, namun kenapa ia juga berada di sini?

"Kami semua selamat!"

Kucing biru langit yang terbang dengan kedua sayapnya pun ikut berseru. Berhasil menggetarkan hatiku atas fakta yang hampir kutepis jauh-jauh. Membuat kedua mata membola, membola sempurna dengan setitik air mata yang hampir menerobos keluar.

Seseorang itu berlari, tersenyum lebar seperti dulu, seakan tak ada sesuatu aneh yang terjadi.

Ia membuka tangannya, meminta isyarat padaku untuk menyambut genggaman hangat dari tangan orang yang kurindukan.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan petualangan!"

Kata-kata itu membuat hatiku benar-benar bergetar. Senang menggebu-gebu, tersirat melewati air mata yang jatuh tumpah tanpa aba-aba.

Tentu aku tak menolak, menyambut uluran tangan itu adalah hal yang sangat kurindukan selama mimpi buruk terjadi dalam rentang tujuh tahun terakhir. Ia menggenggam tanganku kuat, namun tak menyakitkan. Menarikku kepada para teman-teman yang juga sama kurindukan, aku tak tahu mereka akan membawa diri ini ke mana.

Tapi aku yakin, tempat itu pastilah yang terbaik.

Ah, aku ingat. Ternyata misiku menyelamatkan masa depan sudah selesai. Padang rumput ini adalah bukti nyata air mataku yang tak sia-sia selalu kutumpahkan demi bertemu kembali dengannya.

Aku yakin, _Eclipse_ sudah hancur.

Aku yakin para naga sudah di basmi oleh _nya._

Aku yakin, diriku yang di sana bertambah kuat.

Aku berharap besar pada mereka, pada diriku yang di sana untuk selalu berada di sampingnya. Selalu berada bersamanya.

Cahaya bintang dan hangatnya api naga akan bersatu untuk melindungi dunia, melindungi masa depan.

Dengan ikatan yang tak akan putus di Fairy Tail, akan menjadi _support_ tersendiri bagi mereka.

 _Ne,_ jaga _dia_ yang berada di sana, diriku?

Aku yang sudah tak ada lagi di sana berharap besar padamu untuk selalu bersamanya, mencegah hal bodoh yang membahayakan dirinya.

Natsu, tolong jaga Natsu di masamu demi masa depanmu...

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia.

.

.

.

Diriku di masa itu.

.

.

.

 **THE END~**

 **...**

 **A/N:**

Yoyoyoo! Koyu-desu! *plaaak

Maaf FFnya cukup singkat buru-buru dapet ide dari episode 198 sih, ini adalah salah satu janji Koyu loh~

Untuk kelanjutan Nanairo Sakura, sedang dalam proses. Harap menunggu dengan sabar yak!

Oke, sampai jumpa di Fanfic berikutnya~

どうも有難うございます!^^.

 **Jaa ne!**

 _Mind to read and riview, please~_ :3


End file.
